Entre flores y matrioshkas
by Thxzein
Summary: Porque era la primera vez que regalarían algo en San Valentin. [TodoMomo OS]


El día más esperado por algunos ha tocado las puertas de la Yuei, Momo ha preparado un regalo con sus más confusos sentimientos, una matrioshka parecida a él reposaba en el escritorio de su dormitorio, creyó que sería hilarante regalar algo así para recordar cuando hicieron de compañeros y tuvieron que enfrentar a EraserHead en aquél examen.

Respiró hondamente y tomó sus pertenencias, incluyendo la muñeca rusa, para ir al salón de clases. Sentía cierta inquietud, no era costumbre suya regalar cosas en ese día, pero tenía por alguna razón la necesidad de darle algo a la persona por la cual había comenzado a sentirse mejor desde que había perdido su confianza, que le mostró que no valía ni más ni menos que nadie.

—Buenos días Iida-san, Uraraka-san, Midoriya-san —saludó cuando entró al salón, se dio cuenta que sólo ellos tres estaban allí.

—Buenos días —saludaron al unísono.

—He, Vicepresidenta —Ochako se acercó con curiosidad desbordante en aquellos orbes chocolatosos— Digame, ¿ya le han dado algo hoy?

—No —respondió.

—Oh... Bueno ¿al menos regalará algo?

—E-esa es mi intención.

Un brillo único apareció en los ojos de Uraraka.

—¿Ah sí? ¿¡De quién se trata!? —sus manos se agitaban con mucha emoción y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosadas de sólo imaginarse a la azabache regalando algo en el día de San valentín.

—Bueno... Hice un regalo para Todoroki-san —respondió con cierto temor, la castaña paró de agitar sus manos y su cara de emocionada pasó a una de asombrada.

—¿¡De verdad!? —inquirió, Momo asintió. No pensaba que a Momo le gustase Todoroki.— Bu-bueno ¡buena suerte entonces!

Yaoyorozu asintió y dejó caer su bolso en el que normalmente era su pupitre, suspiró para espantar los nervios que querían comenzar a invadirla, pero éstos regresaron cuando escuchó la voz de Shoto saludando secamente a los que estaban en el salón aparte de ella. Rápidamente buscó su regalo sintiendo la presencia de él detrás de ella.

—Todoroki-san ¡buenos días! —saludó con ambas manos detrás de sí, Shoto dejó su bolso en el pupitre de al lado para responder al saludo de la chica.

—Buenos días.

—Bueno... He traído algo para usted —dijo cerrando sus ojos y entregándole la matrioshka. Shoto observó la muñeca por unos segundos para luego tomarla.

—Se parece a mí —dijo admirando la muñeca rusa.

—S-sí, creí que sería lindo para recordar cuando hicimos equipo en aquél examen ¿lo recuerda? —la azabache se notaba algo nerviosa, Todoroki sólo asintió a su pregunta.

—¿Tiene una granada cegadora dentro?

—N-no, es sólo un obsequio.

—Ah. —musitó en un hilo de voz, examinó por todas partes la muñeca para luego regresar su vista a la chica— Gracias.

Momo suspiró aliviada, sintiendo una calidez agradable dentro de sí al no ser rechazada.

Cuando todos abandonaron el salón y los únicos que quedaban eran Shoto, Ochako e Izuku, la castaña le comentó lo que había estado conversando al de cabellos verdes. Deku se asombró, pues no creía tampoco en los sentimientos de Momo por el mitad y mitad.

—Me gustaría saber qué le dio —susurró Uraraka.

—Bueno, tratándose de Yaoyorozu-san ha de ser muy costoso.

—¿En serio? ¡Claro!

—Aunque hay probabilidades de que no sea así.

—¿Ah sí?

—En todo caso lo ideal sería preguntarle a Todoroki-kun.

—¡Tienes razón Deku-kun! Vamos. —Ochako tomó la mano de Izuku para ir hacia Todoroki, el portador del One for all inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear y sonrojarse.

—¡U-U-Uraraka-san!

—Shh Deku-kun —dijo— ¡Todoroki-kun! Espere.

Shoto se giró a verlos antes de salir del salón.

—¿Uhm? Ah, Uraraka, Midoriya.

—Disculpa nuestro atrevimiento pero ¿Yaoyorozu-san le dio un regalo?

—Sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué le dio?

—Esto —sacó la matrioshka a lo que Ochako la miró encantada, era muy linda.

—¡Es tan linda! ¡La vicepresidenta es tan tierna! Apuesto que tu regalo será igual de lindo —comenzó a hablar rápidamente la chica.

—¿Regalo?

—Sí ¿a caso no le darás algo?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No es su cumpleaños.

—¡Pe-pero es San valentin!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todoroki-kun ¿nunca has dado nada en este día? —Izuku se entrometió en la conversación, Todoroki hizo una mueca, no entendía nada ¿qué se celebraba ese día?

—No.

—¡Con razón! Mira, lo correcto es dar un regalo también sí aceptaste el regalo de esa persona, así correspondes sus sentimientos. De todas formas de eso se trata este día, del amor y amistad. —añadió Ochako.

Shoto miró la muñeca una vez más. No tenía problema con dar un regalo, pero no sabía que sentimientos iba a corresponder.

Frente a la floristería, el hijo de Endeavor miraba cada flor que se exhibía y, al parecer, la mayoría estaban en ofertas. No sabía mucho de flores, ni de dar regalos y mucho menos de este día que, si no fuera por Uraraka y Midoriya, jamás se hubiese enterado que era San valentín.

—Buenas tardes joven ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable.

—Yo... —se podía decir que se encontraba algo avergonzado— Quiero regalar flores a una chica, pero no sé mucho sobre estas cosas —admitió apenado bajando la mirada.

—Oh tranquilo, yo puedo ayudarte, veamos ¿puedes describir a la chica?

—Bueno... Es alta, tiene el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y sus pechos so--

—No no, me refiero a su carácter, sus hábitos, sus cualidades, a eso me refería —intervino la mujer rápidamente. Todoroki no podía sentirse más apenado en esos momentos.

—Lo siento —carraspeó un poco— Bueno... Le gusta leer, es muy inteligente, amable, aunque tiene poca confianza en si misma pero pienso que es admirable en muchas formas.

—¿Algo más?

—Creo que podría resumirlo todo en, linda. —culminó dándose cuenta segundos después de lo que dijo para levemente sonrojarse.

—Creo que lo ideal serían unas rosas —indicó la mujer con una sonrisa. El de mitad y mitad asintió siguiéndola hacia dentro del local— en este caso creo que unas rosas con fuerte fragancia serían un gran obsequio, recomiendo unas rosas antiguas, quizás... Unas Yolande d'Aragon.

Tomó una macetera con dichas flores.

—Ugh, qué oscuro está aquí —dijo y atrajo la luz que se colaba por la ventana para iluminar su área de trabajo, Shoto miró un tanto admirado la escena, pues con mejor iluminación podía apreciar todas las flores que estaban en exhibición— Disculpa por la falta de iluminación, mi quirk solo me permite atraer la luz del sol o la luna por períodos cortos de tiempo, así que cuando me voy vuelve a oscuras, ah, paso casi todo el día aquí. Pero admito que es agradable.

Shoto asintió.

—Bien aquí tienes, que tengas un buen día.

Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, se extrañó de no ver tanto movimiento en la sala de estar. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Momo y tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió, volvió a la sala encontrándose con Aoyama.

—En verdad soy hermoso —dijo mirándose al espejo, estaba vestido con un traje de gala y su cabellos brillaba constantemente.

—Hey ¿has visto a Yaoyorozu? —decidió preguntarle.

—Oui, seguro ya está en la fiesta.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —preguntó, parecía que ese día no estaba enterado de nada.

—La de san valentin.

¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¿era tan importante este día? Todoroki se dirigió a su habitación, quería acabar con todo eso ya, se vestiría para la ocasión e iría a la fiesta, entregaría las flores y volvería nuevamente a los dormitorios.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, miraba constantemente la matrioshka de Momo sobre su mochila, la tomó entre sus manos y le dio por abrirla encontrando un papel que tenía escrito algo con letra fina:

Feliz San Valentin Todoroki-san.

Esta es la primera vez que obsequio algo y me alegra que sea para usted, creí que era lo correcto porque gracias a sus palabras de aquella vez siento que ya no debo verme de menos, ahora me esforzaré para ser algún día una buena heroína y sé que también usted podrá lograr ser un gran héroe. Debo confesar que no entiendo esta sensación que hace que me duela el pecho, pero si de algo estoy segura es que espero de todo corazón que este regalo sea de su agrado.

Todoroki sintió, quizá, la misma sensación que Momo en ese momento. Miró las flores y reflexionó al respecto, si iba a darle las flores a la chica sería de buena manera.

Seguro de si mismo, decidió salir inmediatamente en busca de la azabache, pues la noche no era eterna.

—¡Yaomomo usted se ve tan hermosa hoy! —exclamó Hagakure. Momo asintió algo apenada por el cumplido.

—Gracias Hagakure-san.

El ambiente era bastante alegre, pues no sólo la clase 1-A se encontraban en aquel gran salón, sino, también todo el departamento de héroes.

—Vamos afuera para tomar aire fresco —pidió Jirou a lo que todas aceptaron.

Salieron del salón y comenzaron a conversar, Ochako y Mina eran las que más hablaban junto a Tooru.

—Hey Yaoyorozu —la mencionada se giró para ver quién la llamaba.

Dentro de un vestido aqua, Kendou se dirigía a las chicas.

—Itsuka-san ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, tu compañero... Ese, uhm... ¿Todoroki? Te está buscando. Le dije que le ayudaría y ha sido suerte encontrarte tan rápido en esta fiesta.

—¿Todoroki-san me busca? —sintió su pecho saltar por un segundo, él la estaba buscando, se despidió de sus compañeras quienes intercambiaban miradas para nada inocentes y siguió a la de cabellos naranjas hasta el lugar donde él doble quirk estaba esperándola. Kendou paró después de unos minutos de caminar en completo silencio junto a ella y le indicó que siguiera caminando, que por allí encontraría al chico, Yaoyorozu obedeció.

Después de un par de pasos, vio al chico con una mano detrás de él, el cuerpo de Shoto pareció tensarse ante la presencia de Momo, verla en aquel lindo vestido le hizo pensar muchos halagos en tan poco tiempo, pero sin embargo no parecían querer salir dichos cumplidos.

—¿Todoroki-san?

—Yaoyorozu, toma —le entregó las flores con un leve color carmín en las mejillas.— Gracias por tu regalo, en verdad lo aprecio, ahora toma el mío y así habré correspondido tus sentimientos.

Momo tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar sólo para que su cara se viera en vuelta en carmín. Shoto trataba de ver algún punto fijo lejos del rostro de Momo pero le era muy difícil, puesto a que la chica tenía una reacción demasiada tierna.

—¡No! Digo yo, Todoroki-san ni siquiera sabe... ¡Ni siquiera yo sé de mis sentimientos! No podemos corresponder algo que no sabemos ¡eso está mal!

—¿En verdad? —indagó confundido. Yaoyorozu se llevó las manos al rostro con vergüenza, no sabía que hacer ¿aceptaba las flores? Si no lo hacía, haría quedar mal a Todoroki y era lo que menos quería, para nada, negativo, absolutamente no.

—Lo siento tanto Todoroki-san... —comenzó a explicar retirando sus manos de su rostro sonrojado— Es sólo que estoy muy rara, me duele el pecho por alguna razón. No sé si es malo este sentimiento de quererlo más que cómo un conpañero. —confesó y al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al ver como la mirada de Todoroki se desviaba, lo que no sabía era de la vergüenza que se almacenaba en él desde hacia horas

—No creo que lo sea —mencionó tratando de no trabarse al hablar, estaba seguro que no tenía nada de malo quererla también de esa forma— Yo... Creo estar en la misma situación que tú, así que tal vez podemos averiguar juntos de qué se trata esto.

Volvió a extenderle las flores con la intención de corresponder el dichoso y totalmente vergonzoso sentimiento que parecía querer dominarlos de un sólo tirón, sin embargo no se dejarían dominar tan fácilmente, todo tenía su tiempo y eso ambos lo sabían perfectamente, entonces esta vez ella aceptó el ramo. Nunca más pensaría que estaba mal querer a alguien de esa forma, pues si ambos se sentían bien con eso no podía llegar a ser tan malo.


End file.
